The present invention relates to mirrors having electrical connectors that must be connected to operate electrically operated components or circuits in the mirrors, and in particular the present invention relates to mirrors where a multi-contact electrical connector must be connected in a blind assembly process by an installing person that cannot easily visually verify alignment during connection.
Mirrors in modem vehicles often include electrically operated components and features that require separate electrical circuits. For example, electrochromic (EC) mirrors have circuits for controlled darkening of EC material. Further, these mirrors often have displays that convey information to a vehicle driver or sensors that sense particular vehicle data of interest. However, the connectors that electrically connect the components in the mirror to vehicle chassis wiring are not easy to reach or see, such that they require a blind assembly. This blind assembly problem is aggravated by multi-pin connectors, since alignment tends to be more critical and the possibility of damage to the connector is greater when the connector includes several pins. The blind assembly problem is further aggravated by the confined area defined around the mirror under the vehicle front window. For example, interior rearview mirror housings are located relatively close to the front window and headliner (or console) in vehicles, so that the mirrors are optimally located for viewing. Also, the adjustable mirror support that supports the mirror on the vehicle front window and/or on the vehicle overhead console is made relatively short so as to minimize pendulum-type vibrational problems caused by the mirror being supported on an elongated cantilevered arm. The proximity of the mirror to the vehicle front window makes it difficult to see the mating structures, and further restricts the assembly, making it difficult to align and connect the power source connector to the mirror component connector.
As noted above, the problem of difficult assembly is aggravated by the fact that typically the vehicle front window glass is attached before the mirror is attached or electrically connected. Thus, the vehicle front window glass is in the way and prevents the installing person from being able to visually see the connection. Further, the wire lead on the power source connector is, by design, made as short as possible and made to lay close to the vehicle front window to eliminate the lead from hanging down after assembly in a manner that would create a poor appearance. These "short length" wires can make it difficult for an assembling person to tell whether a resistance to assembly is caused by the connectors being misaligned or whether it is from other factors, such as tension on the wires.
As a result, the power source connector is not always fully aligned with the component connector when the installing person applies force to assemble the power source connector to the component connector. If not properly aligned, the connectors may bind and wedge in a manner potentially causing damage to the connectors. At a minimum, misaligned connectors will resist connection in a manner slowing the assembly process and frustrating the assembling person. This problem of misalignment, binding, wedging, and potential for damage increases as the number of electrical contacts in the connectors increase, and increases as the pins, contacts, and supporting structure are miniaturized.
Thus, an improved mirror apparatus and assembly method is desired solving the aforementioned problems and having the aforementioned advantages.